<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren’t you dating? by GabyEliAlexz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766876">Aren’t you dating?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz'>GabyEliAlexz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, OBLIVIOUS BEST FRIENDS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two oblivious best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aren’t you dating?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry if the tenses are a mess, I didn’t checked, I wrote this in my phone in a spur of inspiration. </p><p>I’m in Twitter and Tumblr as:</p><p>Gabseliblack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is a story of two best friends. They have been together throughout kinder, elementary, middle and high school. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They have survived it all. The hormones, the different interests, the jealousy, the sexuality crisis. They were so different but they worked, and that was the important thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now they were in college. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan wanted to be a Teacher. Everyone thought he was going to study Engineering or Astronomy, but Roman knew best. One day, when they were seniors, he had confessed to Roman that he wanted to teach, he wanted to be a role model for children, and help them improve themselves. Roman thought it was great and told him that he would be the best teacher a child could have. He still didn’t forget the wide smile Logan gave him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other hand, he was more extra and everyone knew it. Roman wanted to be an actor, he was studying theater and be in Broadway one day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in their second year. After suffering the first year in the dorms, Roman and Logan decided to rent an apartment with two more students and new friends: Virgil and Patton. Life was amazing, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though they were studying two completely different things, they were always together. Everyone knew that wherever Logan was, Roman wasn’t too far away and viceversa. Actually, everyone thought they were together. They even had weekly dates for God’s sake! It was so obvious they were in love with each other that no one even bothered to ask them if they were together or not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They just assumed. As Logan assumed he would never had a chance with Roman because why would Roman want to be with him? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They just assumed. As Roman assumed that Logan would never want to be with him because Logan would never date someone as dumb as him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was absurd, really.How two people could be so oblivious? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared smiles, laughs, movie nights, embarrassing moments, forehead kisses, cuddles, they were there for each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let’s be real, they were so together, that it wasn’t even funny. Even Virgil and Patton thought they were together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Logan! Guess what?” Roman came like an excited puppy with something in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan who was studying in the table looked up and smiled at his best friend excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, Roman?” He said rolling his eyes pretending he was annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you never want to guess? You’re not fun” Roman pouted but got closer and showed Logan what he had on his hands. “I was thinking it could be great to go for a weekly meeting”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan gasped. He couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is... “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is two tickets for a Sherlock Holmes’ Escape room?” Logan couldn’t believe it, he was speechless. “How... when... “ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like it?” Roman murmurs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I like it? Do I like it?” Logan is not a very affectionate person, least of all physical affectionate but this for sure was an exception. He stood up and hugged Roman. “I love it. You know I love it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman hugged back even though he was taken a little by surprise. Logan didn’tusually hug him. It was always him who hugged Logan. He melt in the hug smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan was smiling wide and he couldn’t deny it anymore. His heart was too full and he just needed to let it out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roman”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Logan”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You first” Logan said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman look at his eyes and took a big breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m in love with you” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them stayed silent for a second and then Logan started laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to laugh at me Logan” Roman stepped back, his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no. I’m sorry.” Logan took his hands. “It’s just... I can’t believe you love me. I’m in love with you too” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman laughed too. He was too happy and didn’t know how to react. He understood why Logan had done the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is so funny?” Another voice asked, it was Patton.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman looked back at Patton and jumps excitedly in the same spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Logan is in love me with me and I’m in love with him and I’m gonna date him so much” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan hid his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton looked at them confused. “Aren’t you already dating?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>